


Elsewhere

by thesunisloud



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunisloud/pseuds/thesunisloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is not the object of Cecil's obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elsewhere

I think of you, even when Carlos is around.

Even giggling over his perfect hair and swooning as his oaky voice wraps around me, you are in my thoughts.

Embracing him, on the couch, in bed, I am looking past him, and I am seeing you.

It is you, not Carlos, who is in my thoughts and dreams at night.

You who I obsess over every moment of the day.

You who I will join for all eternity. No one else. Not even my perfect, dear Carlos can hold me close enough to weaken your presence. Carlos will decay one day, and then it will only be me and you.

I know you will wait for me. You are waiting for me. For that day I reach out for you.

Huge and groaning, turning slowly, lit by no sun...

 

 


End file.
